The invention deals with a cable drum with a drum hub and drum disks. Within the boundaries of the invention, we are dealing preferably with a disassemblable cable drum of plastic material where the drum hub is subdivided into half shells. The half shells are connected with each other and with the rims of the hubs by means of groove/spring devices at the internal side of the drum disks. The drum disks are braced by means of tie rods arranged in the drum core with simultaneous clamping together of the half shells.
In such cable drums there exists a ubiquitous problem, on the one hand, in the fixation or attachment of the start end of a cable to be reeled up and, on the other hand, in the fixation or attachment of the terminal end of the coiled or reeled up cable. Thus, devices suitable for a sound attachment of cable start and cable end do not exist as a rule.